FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention lies in the field of power generation. The invention relates to a steam power station.
German Published, Non-Prosecuted Patent Application DE 196 42 100 A1, discloses a steam power station. In the publication, the condenser is disposed laterally next to the turbine on the turbine foundation and, therefore, is obviously located inside the power house even though it is not shown in the publication. Locating the condenser inside the power house requires that the power house be widened by several meters, which leads to a corresponding increase in the span and installation height of the power house crane. To reduce cost, the widening is made as small as possible, thus restricting the optimization of the construction of the condenser neck, such optimization helps increase the efficiency of the power plant. When turbine and condenser are disposed on the same foundation, a return flow of the condensate to low-pressure turbines is not ensured and a greater delivery head of the main cooling-water pumps is to be expected. Furthermore, the condensate receiver of the condenser can only be used directly by a special construction for draining the components in the vacuum state. According to the above mentioned publication, the center line of the condenser is disposed above the turbine center line. As such, an unfavorable flow behavior and a higher pressure loss are produced by the exhaust-steam deflection. An additional draining device for the low-pressure turbine casing is necessary, which entails an increase in the overall height of the top part of the low-pressure turbine casing and, thus, a corresponding increase in height of the power house.